Objectives: To develop, implement and maintain systems which gather, catalogue, disseminate and evaluate data and information relevant to the Carcinogenesis Program. By creating, maintaining and/or searching data bases which will enable scientists and scientist administrators, within the articulation of disciplines comprising carcinogenesis research, to be made aware of data and information relevant to their own efforts and responsibilities. In so doing, standardize the approaches to data and information accumulation, storage, retrieval and evaluation to increase the effectiveness and economy of the various information systems and activities.